witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Most Uncommon Wine
Image:Secondary quests.png default Secondary quest desc none A Most Uncommon Wine is an optional quest given to Geralt by Conrad, a young man the witcher meets at the Hairy Bear Inn in Act II. Walkthrough "Very old wine. This wine has matured for a very long time and connoisseurs will certainly find it enjoyable". Conrad can be found drinking the night away at the Hairy Bear Inn in Vizima. He's complaining about the quality of the wine at the Inn and suggests that Geralt get him some wine he knows about which is of a much better quality. He then gives our hero the location of the "well-stocked cellar" - which is then marked on Geralt's map. : Note: Contrary to the instructions put in the quest log, it is not necessary to go to the Dike. Stay in the city and check the map for the red quest marker. Geralt then goes to the house, kills the monsters, grabs the wine from the barrels and returns to the Hairy Bear Inn and speak with Conrad and collect his reward. But it's not that easy, Conrad tells him that he has no money, so he cannot pay for the witcher's efforts - but he offers a deal: he'll take only one bottle of wine, and Geralt can keep the rest. The wine is quite valuable, so this is a good deal, and accepting it is not a bad idea, but Geralt can get an extra 80 orens for that one bottle... This concludes the quest. Conrad will stay in the Hairy Bear Inn - it seems permanently. Notes * Conrad has spent -- probably drunk -- the money and therefore will not pay the promised amount. Geralt can decide to keep the wine (and lie about it) or share it, both will give you 1500 XP. * If Geralt has obtained The Rat quest, there will also be two Wraiths on the ground floor. * The drinking contest you can have with Conrad is unrelated to this quest. * 4 Graveirs in the basement to get to the wine. * Strong or Group style are most efficient against Graveirs. Phases Good Wine An eccentric young man asked me to obtain a very rare wine for him. I am to go to a house with a most well-stocked cellar. The only hitch about this is the fact that this cellar is said to be occupied by monsters. I am to bring wine from a house with a well-stocked cellar. The Location The house with the wine cellar is on the canal. I need to go through the gate leading to the Dike, to the house at the first junction. I need to go to the house at the first junction past the gate leading to the Dike. Note These are the worst directions ever! To the Inn I guess this is the wine Conrad was looking for. I must go to the inn in the evening and give it to him. I must go to the inn in the evening and give the wine to Conrad. (500 XP) Quest Complete I completed Conrad's quest and although he had no money for me, I don't feel like I lost out on this deal. Conrad and I are even on this one. (1500 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II de:Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Wein pl:Niezwykłe wino